


Una pequeña luz

by Ta_Ma



Series: El duelo de John [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Ma/pseuds/Ta_Ma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay algunos detalles que dan esperanza a John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una pequeña luz

Sigue triste, pero esos detalles, el violín y el té, hacen que una pequeña luz, un puntito blanco y ténue, aparezca en medio de toda esta oscuridad en la que lleva sumergido des de que vio a Sherlock tendido en la calle, cubierto de sangre.

John ha decidido que se queda en el piso de Baker Street, aunque duela, aunque le parezca vacío y frío sin él. Pasa por la pensión a recoger sus cosas y se va a la recepción dispuesto a pagar, aunque sabe que no le queda dinero para hacerlo, con un poco de suerte no le rechazará la tarjeta, y si lo hace, tal vez la señora de la pensión llamará la policía y a lo mejor vendrá Lestrade y podrá convencerle de algo. Pero la tarjeta funciona y nadie llama a nadie, tal vez después le llamen del banco para decirle que tiene un descubierto, tal vez si pasa eso sea capaz de reaccionar y darse cuenta de que necesita buscar trabajo. Pero de momento no han llamado, así que seguirá como hasta ahora, sumido en su mundo de Sherlock del que ha desaparecido el centro.

Espera para coger un taxi al lado de un quiosco, y no puede evitarlo, mirar las portadas de los periódicos, es algo que hace casi todo el mundo. A John antes le gustaba estar informado, pero entonces lo ve, en una de esas revistas sensacionalistas, en la parte inferior de la portada, la foto de Sherlock con el sombrero y un rétulo que pone “desmontando el fraude”, siente la rabia subirle des de las puntas de los dedos, las manos le queman y destrozaría la tienda entera si no estuviera tan cansado. Quiere coger a todos los periodistas del Reino Unido y darles de golpes hasta que entiendan que no, que Sherlock no es un fraude, que no engañó a nadie, que Moriarty fue el hijo de puta más grande que ha visto Inglaterra. Empapelaría Londres si pudiera, llenaría Inglaterra de pintadas, de lo que fuera, porque él sigue creyendo y nadie en este jodido mundo va a convencerle de lo contrario, nadie va a hacerle creer que Sherlock no hizo todo lo que hizo.

Para un taxi para no seguir viendo esa portada hiriente y se va a casa. Cuando baja del taxi se da cuenta de que vuelve a cojear, sube las escaleras de Baker Street a tramos porque le duele la pierna, casi había olvidado cómo se sentía ese dolor, en parte le va bien, porque el dolor físico le ayuda a aflojar un poco la tenaza que le aprieta el corazón.

Está llegando al final de las escaleras cuando la Señora Hudson le llama, él le pide que suba, porque el dolor está empezando a ser tan fuerte como la otra vez. “No era necesario que me ingresaras el dinero tan pronto, querido. ¿Seguro que te va bien? Yo puedo esperar. Además has pagado el precio entero del piso, y yo puedo pasar solo con tu mitad. “John parpadea un par de veces, no puede entender nada, una cosa es que el banco le pase el pago de unos cientos de libras en tarjeta, porque todavía no ha llegado final de mes, y otra es que se pague solo el piso. Su cara de sorpresa debe de asustar a la señora Hudson porque se despide y se va.

Tiene la cabeza como un bombo y aun siente esa sensación en el pecho, le duele horrores pensar que el mundo cree que Sherlock fue un farsante, que no va a poder limpiar su nombre él solo y que seguirá así si alguien no hace nada. Vaga por el piso sin saber qué hacer, siente que tendría que comer, porque cada vez tiene menos fuerzas, pero es que es incapaz de tragar nada. Siente un dolor constante y sordo en el fondo de la garganta y cada vez que intenta olvidarse de ese dolor, se vuelve más punzante y le escuecen los ojos y sabe que empezará a llorar en cualquier momento.

Cuando oscurece se echa en la cama de Sherlock, no se ve capaz de dormir en otro sitio, al menos, tumbado sobre esa cama siente que todo fue real y eso, aunque solo sea un poquito, le reconforta. Lleva casi dos horas bailando entre el sueño y la vigilia, no ha estado durmiendo pero tampoco ha estado despierto. Tiene frío y si se sintiera con fuerzas iría hasta el armario para coger una manta, pero no cree que pueda levantarse y se resigna, con un poco de suerte cogerá una pulmonía y se morirá. Se le hace tan grande y desagradable el mundo sin Sherlock… No quiere seguir engañándose con lo de la otra noche, no cree que pueda soportarlo. Tiembla porque se ha destemplado pero casi no puede abrir los ojos y su mente le dice que seguramente empieza a tener fiebre, es entonces, cuando está prácticamente inconsciente que nota esa calidez, como si algo o alguien le abrazara, hay algo caliente en la cama con él que le cubre la espalda y le calma. Se duerme con esa sensación agradable.

Han pasado las tres de la madrugada cuando despierta, ya no tiene frío, pero esa sensación tan cálida y agradable ya no está. Seguramente lo ha soñado. Está a punto de volver a dormirse cuando se da cuenta, tiene una de las mantas gruesas encima, de las que estaban en el armario de arriba, el de su cuarto y no entiende nada. Está muy seguro de que no se ha levantado, ni ha subido escaleras, es todo muy raro, se incorpora en la cama y enciende la lámpara de noche, no parece haber nada raro a parte de la manta. Y cuando está a punto de tirar la toalla, cuando está a punto de darse a sí mismo por loco, lo escucha. Es un ruido tenue que a cualquier otra hora del día pasaría desapercibido, pero ahora lo escucha, casi encima de su cabeza, el sonido de teclear en un portátil. La lógica le dice que no es verdad, que debe de estar imaginándolo, pero Sherlock le dijo un día, que una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que sea, tiene que ser la solución. John sabe que no hay otra explicación a todas esas cosas a que haya alguien más en el piso, sabe que los fantasmas no existen, así que tiene que ser alguien vivo. Alguien que cuidaría de él. Y no se le ocurren muchas personas dispuestas.

Sube las escaleras descalzo, cuidando el más mínimo ruido, y siente un calor agradable en el estómago que le hace querer saltar y correr hacia esta puerta lo más rápido posible, pero se contiene. Camina lentamente y gira el pomo con sumo cuidado, y lo que ve cuando abre la puerta, es lo más parecido a una aparición divina que puede imaginar. Sherlock está sentado en la cama, en pijama, con una de sus batas de seda, tiene las piernas cruzadas como un indio y está encorvado sobre su laptop, deja de escribir justo cuando él le mira, está solo iluminado por la luz azulada del ordenador y parece casi irreal. De hecho, John tarda unos diez segundos en volver a respirar, porque no sabe si todo esto es real o no. Sherlock le mira, aparta el portátil y dibuja una leve sonrisa, sus ojos parecen transparentes con esa luz. Y cuando por fin asimila lo que está viendo y se lanza sobre la cama, a abrazarlo, le besa casi sin querer, pero Sherlock le devuelve el beso y Watson le toca, no de forma lasciva, le toca para comprobar si de verdad está ahí. Le acaricia el pelo, le toca la cara mientras le vuelve a besar, arruga entre los dedos la tela de la bata, le coge de las manos y le abraza fuerte, le coge, porque no piensa volver a dejarle ir.

“Llevo un mes esperando que me descubras…” susurra Sherlock cuando John considera que ya le ha besado lo suficiente, tiene la cabeza acostada sobre su pecho y escucha la frase levemente distorsionada.

“¿Por qué…?” quiere saber el porqué de tantas cosas que no sabe cuál de las preguntas formular, pero Sherlock acaba contestándole a todas, porque lo hizo, porque no le dijo que estaba vivo “quise decírtelo ese día en el cementerio, pero tuve miedo de lo que pudieran hacer los delincuentes de Moriarty…”, porque le hizo volver a Baker Street, “¿fuiste tú? ¿no di mal la dirección al taxista?”, niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

“Iba a desaparecer durante un tiempo, estuve a punto de hacer caso a Mycroft y largarme a cualquier país exótico. Pero te estuve observando y parecías tan perdido… No pude dejarte así… Al final ese criminal tenía razón. Soy humano y tengo corazón.”

 

 

FIN


End file.
